I Hate You But I Love You
by Tiny Floral Bows
Summary: Two teens with complete polar opposite personalities have been forced to volunteer at a Summer Camp during their break. She was the girl with the broken heart, he was the 'bad boy' who doesn't care about anything. They can't even get along since the second they met. How can they spent 3 months with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Okay, so I decided to start over... I'm just not that happy with my stories and all these new ideas just came in my head so... Yeah... I suck at summaries so don't blame me for that..._**

**_I hope you enjoy! I'll explain more at the bottom._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or Rocky Road._**

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

The petite blonde teenager smiled, holding the plain, one string bracelet in her hand. It was simple really, with three little square beads with the letters 'B + K' printed on each one. Anyone could tell she was happy, by the way she had a little skip in her steps or the way she bit her bottom lip, trying to her hide the big grin from showing on her face.

The sight that laid beneath her eyes got her baffled. Her delicate, small hands flew over her mouth, trying to keep the cries from coming out. Tears started gush out of her eyes, as her running mascara started to stain her red cheeks.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

In that moment I felt my heart drop, as if someone had stomped on it repeatedly and shriveled it into tiny little pieces. You may think I'm overreacting but if you were in my position, I think not.

I thought he was different to the other guys I've dated but I guess I was wrong, he was just there to break my heart. What's worst of all is that I caught him cheating on me, with my best friend, on the day of our one year anniversary.

In an instant, I marched over to the my so called 'best friend' and 'boyfriend' ripping them apart from their VERY passionate kiss. My hand without a doubt made contact with his cheek, sending a loud, sharp sound through out the empty courtyard.

"What the hell?!" He winced, his hand rubbing his cheek which had now got a printed red hand mark over it,

"WHAT THE HELL?! You're asking ME that?! Today's our one year anniversary Brett! Some gift especially when I found you sucking faces with my BEST FRIEND!" I screamed, flailing my arms around.

I then turned around, looking at the brunette behind me, who had her head down in shame. "And you! I thought you were my best friend! I TREATED YOU LIKE MY OWN SISTER! And how did you repay me? By dating my ex-boyfriend behind my back? I trusted you Cathy. I guess I made a big mistake for trusting you both."

"Woah, wait a second... EX-boyfriend?!" Brett asked as a look of horror struck his face.

"Yes. We're through Brett, same with you Cathy... I hope you two have a nice life together." I answered back with a monotone, showing no emotion in my voice.

I turned to walk away, not stealing another glance at the two who has their mouths agape.

I should have known, after all... All I've ended up with was broken heart.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

"What happened to you Jack? I know you're a good kid... So what happened? Your grades been dropping ever since the start of school year and you've been suspended more than five times!" I rolled my eyes, blocking out my mum's voice.

"Jackson are you even listening to me?" She yelled, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do with you... You don't even listen, how am I suppose to help you if you don't even listen?"

I stood up, shoving my hands into my jean pockets. "You can't..." I shrugged as if it was the most simple solution in the whole wide world.

"I'm going over to Jerry's house," I called out, walking towards the door.

I don't get why she even tries... It's not like I'm going to become the same person I was two years ago. Not to sound arrogant but for crying out loud, I'm rich and popular!

"JACK DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" My mother yelled, blocking my way. "You know what?! I'm calling your Uncle Rudy and asking if you can help out at the summer camp this year..."

Hold on a second... Did I just hear her right? HELP OUT?! AT A SUMMER CAMP FOR LOSERS?!

"No way," I almost replied instantly.

"Either that or boarding school, your choice." she said with a straight face.

I'd rather get hit by a Taco truck then do any of those two... I thought it over for a long time, trying to see which one had less negatives. Then again, I'd rather be stuck with a bunch of losers for three moths instead of until I graduate...

"Fine!" I groaned, my arms crossed over my chest in a childish way.

My mum walked back into the living room, trying to hide the knowing smirk from showing.

If I go down, I'll make everyone else down there lives a living hell...

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I buried myself under the blanket with a tub of Rocky Road and a giant spoon in my hands. So far I've seen the three most romantic movies and I've ended up with screaming at the TV every time someone says "I love you" to the other. Just then my door creaked and my mum walked in with a small, sad smile on her face.

Pity. I hate pity.

She took a seat on the edge of my bed, gently patting my leg, trying her best to comfort me.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered. "Are you alright?"

I muffled a no as I continued to stuff my mouth with spoonfuls of ice-cream.

"Kim, you can't spend your whole life under that blanket eating ice-cream..." My mum signed, trying to pull the blanket off me.

"Why not?" I moaned.

"Because it's not healthy... And that's why I'm volunteering you as a counselor for summer camp..."

"SUMMER CAMP?!" I screamed, suddenly alert of what my mum had just said.

"Yes. Now if I were you I would start packing." My mother said, quickly walking out of my room.

"DO I HAVE A CHOICE?" I called out, sitting up.

Absolute silence... Nothing. At. All. I guess that's a big fat, cheating no...

Summer Camp? I don't need to go to Summer Camp... What I need is a grenade so I can drop it on Brett and Cathy's houses! Okay, or maybe I just need to get some fresh air...

* * *

_**AN: I know that was really short and boring! I'm so sorry about that! This is just the prologue/filler chapter and I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. ******__And I'm trying a new type of writing so this might be a little different. If you're not familiar with my writing style... This is not how I usually write it, I usually do it all in Third person's POV so I could get more description in. But I want to express the emotions o. The characters so yeah..._

_**Okay so the reason why Jack's POV was so short is that I was trying to indicate that he was a closed book and had an attitude. I wanted him to have sort of a mysterious personality... And Kim's character personality in this chapter was very emotional. Now Brett and Cathy won't be that important, maybe have some history with some characters. We'll see how it all goes... **_

_**xxx**_

_**-C**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hey... BEFORE YOU THROW ROCKS AT ME... I'm so sorry! It's just that wifi here (I'm on a vacation)... Well, how do I put this as nicely as possible? It sucks._**

**_And also on July 23rd... It was my birthday! :) (NO THROWING ROCKS AT THE GIRL WHO JUST HAD HER BIRTHDAY!) So here's a special treat from me, no matter how much I hate the wifi here, I'm THIS willing to update :)_**

**_Disclaimer: There's lots of things I own but Kickin it ain't one of them... Sadly :( Nor do I own Our Song by Taylor Swift *sign*_**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I watched my mum's white SUV pull out from the driveway, leaving me all alone in this 'camp'. I don't see how this was suppose to help me get over my breakup... If going to place filled with mosquitoes, goop called food and kids with snot hanging from their noses? Yeah... Then this place is totally perfect for that! That was sarcasm if you hadn't noticed.

I tightened my grip on the handle of my pink Hello Kitty suitcase, letting out a deep breath before entering the place. I made my way across rows of cabins and activity areas toward camp director's office, which was the small ranch by the lake. I was greeted by a beautiful scenery, which definitely took my breath away. However I was diturbed by the fact that a middle aged man who was holding the papers in his hands, continued to squeal like a five year girl who just got a new doll.

This place just becomes more and more interesting doesn't it?

He settled down, clearing his throat as soon as he saw me, a faint blush covering his cheeks. He then drops his hands down, clearing his throat as he try to hide the redness from showing on his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Rudy. I'm the camp director. How may I help you?" he asked, a nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to fiddle with his thumb.

"I'm just a little lost on where we meet up for the schedules and stuff..." I smiled, trying to keep myself from laughing at his embarrassment.

"Uh, the auditorium is that way. Look at the time, got to go. See ya!" Rudy quickly replied, pointing to the right before scurrying back into the ranch. I laughed at the fact that he was looking at his wrist as if there was a watch there, which there wasn't.

I shook my head, turning in the direction Rudy pointed me to.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

_Our song is the slamming screen doors_

_Sneaking out late_

_Tapping on your windows_

_When we're on the phone and you talk-_

Listening to Jerry sing a Taylor Swift song is like listening to a dying donkey. No... Then that would be an insult to donkeys. Sure Jerry's my best friend and all that but once he open his mouth... Sometimes... I just feel like I want to rip his vocal chords out.

Not being able to take anymore of Jerry's screaming, I turned off the radio.

"Yo what did you do that for?" Jerry asked, turning the radio back on.

"No off..." I argued, pushing the little black button whilst trying to keep my eyes on the road.

"On." My idiotic best friend answered back, pushing the button back on.

"Off"

"On"

"Off"

"On"

"On"

"Off... Damn it!"

"Aha!" I laughed, pleased with myself that I managed to trick Jerry. Then again, that wasn't such a great accomplishment, especially when a two year old can trick Jerry into giving him candy (literally).

* * *

We had finally managed to arrive at the camp safely. After encountering with quick sand, a bunch of mountain bears and bees, I learnt a VERY important lesson. Remind me never to take directions from Jerry ever again.

I slung my black bag on to my shoulder, running a hand through my messy brown hair as I started walking towards the auditorium. Jerry was right behind me, attempting to flirt with every girl he walked past. Oh Jerry...

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

On my way to the auditorium, I was asked out by at least five nerds, shamelessly failing to flirt with me. I'm not sure if I should be creeped out or flattered? However one thing's for sure, love is just another word for heart break, so is hate... That's why even I'm giving up on love for this summer. I can't risk another heart break, especially when we have to separate after summer. That's just, just no.

As I made my way through the auditorium, I've realized that this place was actually quite big. Strangers (Probably the campers and counselors) greeted me. Which was quite nice because really, I'm terrified. You would be too if you're in a place full of people that you've never seen and none of your friends are here.

I grabbed a glass of water from a table, walking around this crowded place.

People. Lots and lots of people.

Just then I bumped into something... Or someone... Oh god...

"I'm so sorry! I should have probably watched where I'm going and just-" I ranted, stopping when I realized that my water has spit all over his shirt.

"Watch where you're going blondie!" He snapped.

I took a good look at him, the bad boy type with good hair which can have almost nearly every girl faint with just one flip of it. Emphasis on how I said nearly, because I'm not one of those lovesick dolls.

"I said I'm sorry, don't need to be so rude." I snapped back, my arms now crossed across my chest.

He rolled his eyes before walking off, not forgetting to bump his shoulder purposely against mine. His friend, a Latino with a confused expression written on his face quickly followed.

What a jerk...

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Uggh, such a stuck up snob. I wonder how her boyfriend deals with her all the time.

"You okay?" Jerry asked, sitting down in am empty chair.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to rub the water stain off my shirt with a couple of tissues.

I must have been so focused on my shirt because I didn't realise people were already starting get their cabin numbers.

"Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, Cabin 13."

I stood up, coming face to face with the blondie I saw a few minutes ago.

I smirked as soon as I saw the frustrated look on her face.

Oh so blondie, you're Kim. Prepared to get annoyed as hell for this whole summer.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I stood up, scanning the room for the co-counselor I'll be working with for the summer. I could at least try to become friends with someone while staying at this camp for the whole of three months. But the word friend flew out of the room as soon as I saw him...

So the jerk I met's name is Jack... Oh the irony on how he's such a jack-ass. Please, someone, anyone... Save me.

* * *

_**AN: I've changed the ratings to T because there will be cussing. But it's the lower part of the T so nothing too extreme.**_

_**Can we please get the reviews up to 20?**_

_**Can you please do that for me?**_

_**Thank you :***_

_**xxx**_

_**-C**_


	3. IMPORTANT! A MUST READ!

**_AN: Hey guys! BEFORE YOU LEAVE... JUST LIKE TO PUT IT OUT THERE THAT THIS STORY DEPENDS ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. LIKE LITERALLY. _**

**_Okay so... Just a few days ago I accidently deleted this story..._**

**_The good news is I recovered it and all the chapters are still there (I think...) _**

**_But the bad news is all the favourites and the follows on this story is gone :(_**

**_So the options are:_**

**_1. You guys could refollow and favourite the story again_**

**_OR..._**

**_2. I could delete the story permanently and start working on 2 news stories!_**

**_Either way I'll be posting 2 new stories... And I promise to come up with better summaries than those below._**

**_Summary for Story 1:_**

**_Kim has had this love-hate relationship with the school's heartthrob AKA Jack Brewer for years. When she has only started to realise she might actually like him more than she should there was only one problem. He was her best friend's boyfriend..._**

**_Summary for Story 2:_**

**_Welcome to Kickin it With You! A show where your favourite Kickin it stars take up questions, fun games and amusing arguments!_**

**_So tell me what I should do!_**

**_Xxx_**

**_-C_**


End file.
